This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to checkpointing a set of stream computing data with respect to a stream computing environment having a set of windowed stream operators including both a first windowed stream operator and a second windowed stream operator. The amount of data that needs to be managed is increasing. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for checkpointing a set of stream computing data with respect to a stream computing environment having a set of windowed stream operators including both a first windowed stream operator and a second windowed stream operator may also increase.